Accidently Bionic
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Anna had a normal life in Mission Creek until she got run over by a car. She was mysteriously unharmed and left only with a note from a mysterious Douglas D and a sharp pain in her neck. Suddenly she has all these new powers and no idea where they come from. Can the Rats help her to control her abilities and glitches before she exposed Bionics. I Don't own Lab Rats.
1. Preface

**My first Lab Rats story. Set after Leo was given his arm, but in this story, the rats are not exposed and there is no bionic army (yet).**

 **preface**

Anna hated her life right now. Okay, she didn't hate her life but as she walked the streets of Mission Creek, tired and hungry, she wasn't exactly pleased with it either.

At sixteen, Anna was privileged with a car, which broke down on her way home from the store. She knew her parents weren't going to get a newly licensed driver a new car, but could they have at least made sure the one they got her worked?

She wanted to call her parents and complain but her cell phone was in her room. Why would she need it to go and pick up milk? What could possibly go wrong from her house, to the store and back to her house. This was Mission Creek, not the mean streets of LA.

Anna shuddered as she continued walking. The cool air seemed to fuel her frustration but that might have been intensified by the fact that she only had a t-shirt on.

She noticed a part of the sidewalk was blocked off due to construction, so Anna stepped onto the road and began walking. She looked around and spotted something in the middle of the road. It looked like money, so naturally Anna stepped into the road. Anna wasn't broke, but how could she not be tempted by the idea of free money. As she bent down, she discovered it was a twenty dollar bill! Jackpot! She shoved the money in her pocket, celebrating her small victory.

The car came out of no where, giving her no time to react. One minute, she was bent over picking up money, the next, a car was making impact with her body. Pain exploded everywhere! She heard several bones cracking, breaking at the impact. Part of her body were going weird, and others were just immediately numb and immobile. She heard a door open and close.

She heard someone curse and a messy haired person crouched in front of her, just as she lost consciousness.

*** Later ***

Anna opened her eyes and found herself lying on the grass. Everything felt sore and achy, she was going to feel that in the morning. As she moved, a sharp pain on the back of her neck made her wince. She rubbed it with her finger and felt a scratch that almost reminded her of an incision, like when she had her appendix out.

She stood up, ignoring her body's protests. She felt two things in her hands. One was the twenty dollar bill and the other was a hastily written note.

 _Sorry, I did what I could to make sure you'd be fine. Get some rest, Douglas D._

The name didn't ring a bell and Anna didn't really care. As she looked down, she could see no visable damage, so she continued home was went to be. Things would return to normal in the morning.

 **The Rats will be in the picture next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

Anna's alarm clock went off at 6am like it usually did. But this morning, it seemed painfully loud against her sensitive ears. Anna groggily swung her hand over the smack the alarm's snooze with her fist to shut it up. A sudden crunching noise brought her out of her half sleep haze. She opened her eyes to find that her alarm clock had been crushed under her fist. She sighed to herself, knowing going back to sleep couldn't happen without the alarm to wake her.

She ran a finger over the stinging spot on her neck. It was a bit crusty but mostly healed.

Anna trudged to her bathroom and grasped the doorknob to open the door. Than with one motion, not only opened the bathroom door, but ripped it off its hinges. Her eyes widened as she set the door against her bedroom wall. Its not like her bathroom needed a door anyway, it was in her room. She stripped off and stepped into the shower and managed to crush the shower nozzle in her hand. The water came out but not a lot more forcefully than usual. In the shower, she examined herself for any evidence of being hit by a car. No bruises, cuts or visible injuries of any kind.

She looked at the clock and realized she was running late.

Anna grabbed her backpack and ran quickly down the stairs. She stopped by her sister, Claire, who was frozen mid bit with her mouth falling open. Cereal was even beginning to fall out of her mouth.

"How did you do that?" Claire whispered, in disbelief.

"Do what?" Anna said running to the cupboard and grabbing cereal as quickly as possible. She grabbed a bowl, poured her cereal and ran over to the table with it.

"Okay, stop because first of all, you're making me dizzy and you need to see this," Claire murmured, holding up her iPhone.

Anna rolled her eyes and but humored her older sister by looking at the phone. There was a video on the screen of her moving around the kitchen, too fast for the phone's camera to process the image. She was a series of blurs, solidifying for single seconds when she would stop to complete a task.

"What happened to you?" Claire whispered. "Are you a freakin vampire?" she whispered.

"No, I don't think so," she whispered, frowning. She had no idea she had managed to move that fast.

As Anna got ready to go out the door, her sister pulled her arm to stop her.

"Don't move like that at school," she whispered as Anna grabbed the doorknob and crushed it in her hands. "And definitely don't do that!" she exclaimed, watching as the crushed doorknob fell to the ground in pieces.

School was overwhelming as Anna walked in. Everything was so loud, it almost hurt her ears. She could hear so much that she never used to be able to hear before. She could hear her classmates whispered, foot steps up and down the hall and the smacking of gum from the occasional student. The smells were intense to. She could smell various perfumes and scents off of people. It was like she had walked into a perfume store. Weren't there supposed to rules about not wearing perfume at school.

Anna walked to the bathroom, making an effort to move slowly as she passed people and placed a forced smile on her face. In the bathroom, she stood in a stall and ran her hands over her face. All of a sudden, an ear splitting whistle nearly brought Anna to her knees. Anna knew it was the bell but that didn't stop her from gripping her ears.

Once the sound stopped, Anna left the bathroom, her head pounding. She walked to her first class, knowing she was going to be late.

She walked into biology and sat next to her partner Chase Davenport. She liked him as a partner because they were both top of the class.

"You're late, are you ok?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, headache," she said rubbing her head at the volume of his voice. She had forgotten or hadn't noticed how deep the male voice was.

School went by pretty much the same way. By the end of the day, her heightened senses had left her exhausted and grumpy. That and the fact that she was terrified to touch anything without breaking it. In biology, she'd tricked Chase into doing the experiments just by stating she could do them better than him. Thank goodness her partner was overly competitive.

When Anna got home, she collapsed into her bed, when she woke up, she felt a breeze. She opened her eyes that there was a whole in her ceiling and she was lying on the roof.

How was she going to explain this one to her parents?

*** A WEEK LATER, DAVENPORT HOUSE ***

Give me my brush Adam!" Bree Davenport demanded, chasing her brother using her ultra speed. Leo was sitting watching with an amused expression. For the first time, he felt like one of them.

Chase was sitting frowning at the ground.

"Chase, catch!" Adam said, throwing the brush at him. She didn't notice and it just bounced off his head.

"What's up?" Bree asked, forgetting her brush.

"My lab partner Anna has been acting weird. She's tense and not participating in class. It think she's mad at me, and I don't know why," he said. Douglas rolled his eyes as he worked with Leo's bionic arm. He had no time for teen drama.

"Maybe she realized you have no personality," Adam laughed. "She was probably just being nice before."

"She was one of my few friends and something is wrong with her," he said holding up his phone to show a selfie they had taken together. He held it up for Leo to see. When Douglas looked at the girl, his face paled and his tool touched Leo's skin and he jumped.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Douglas stuttered and began dashing out of the room.

"Why do I think you know something," Bree said, blocking the bathroom.

Douglas looked at the four bionic teens and knew he was going to have to talk.

"First of all, it was an accident. The car part anyway!"


End file.
